


Prom Night

by JustARandomIdiot



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Based on True Events, Gen, Prom, things dont go as expected, woop woop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 04:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14845397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomIdiot/pseuds/JustARandomIdiot
Summary: The gang all have their first prom, but it doesn’t quite go how they hoped.





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on some things that happened when my friend invited me and her other friend to her prom. We were hoping to have fun, but that didn’t really work out.
> 
> I’m not sure what inspired me to write a DEH fanfic based on what happened.

Evan didn’t like it.

 

The music was too loud. There was too many people. It was all just too much for him.

 

He  _ really _ didn’t like it.

 

It was his first prom. It was the first prom for all of them, in fact. He hadn’t gone last year since he didn’t really have anyone to go with. Jared and Connor didn’t go since they didn’t see any point in going; at least, that’s what they told him. Alana didn’t go since she had some volunteer thing scheduled at the time. Zoe, well, she wasn’t old enough the year before.

 

They all decided that they would go together this year and try to have a good time. Evan was hoping he would actually enjoy it, maybe.

 

He didn’t.

 

Luckily, Zoe was able to notice how uncomfortable he was. She got the others and they left quite early. Only twenty minutes after it began, in fact, the sun nowhere close to setting.

 

“I’m so sorry!!” Evan blurted out on the way to Alana’s car. “I-I know I said that I’d- I’d try it but I just… I just don’t really-”

 

“Nah, it’s chill, dude,” Jared replied, getting in the passenger’s seat. “The music was pretty lame anyway.” He flashed him a quick smile, his eyes letting Evan know that he was glad to be out as well.

 

Evan got into the backseat behind the driver’s seat, Zoe right next to him and Connor on the other side.

 

“Yeah, I don’t think prom’s my thing either,” Alana added, starting up the car. “Anyone up for Five Guys?”

 

A chorus of “sure” and “totally” came from the other four, so they pulled out from the parking spot and went on their way.

 

It was silent for the first few minutes, with Jared and Zoe scrolling through their phones, Alana concentrating on the road, and Connor just staring out the window. Evan bit the inside of his cheek, the guilty feeling not leaving him. He wanted to say something, just apologize for making them all leave, but he just couldn’t find any words. Luckily, Connor decided to be the first to break the silence.

 

“What’s the big deal about prom anyway?” he spoke up, still looking out the window. “It’s just like… three hours of blasting terrible music and expecting us to dance.”

 

“Oh my God, I know, right??” Jared responded, putting away his phone. “They didn’t play anything good. I thought the food would at least make up for it, but they were already out of pizza when we got there!!”

 

“Is everything on your diet just pizza?” Alana asked, making a right turn.

 

“Says the girl who decided we should eat at a fast food restaurant.”

 

“Touche.”

 

“So, you guys aren’t… aren’t mad that I… that I made us go out early?” Evan spoke up softly.

 

“Honestly, I’m glad we’re out,” Connor replied, turning to him. “Didn’t really strike my fancy.”

 

“I think it was just… really overwhelming,” Alana said, sighing.

 

“Prom definitely sucked,” Jared answered. Though he didn’t turn around, Evan could tell he was most likely overwhelmed as well.

 

He turned to Zoe, who was scrolling through Instagram. He gulped as he noticed all the photos in her feed took place at the prom. “Are you, uh… are you fine with it, Zo?” he asked tentatively. He wiped the palm of his hand on his pant leg, feeling that it was a bit too damp.

 

She looked up to him, putting her phone away in her hand purse. “Being honest, I was enjoying it,” she said, making Evan feel really guilty. She smiled, in effort to make him feel better. “But I saw you guys didn’t seem to be having a good time, so I figured it’d be best if we left; you weren’t the only one who didn’t like it, Ev.”

 

“But, it’s your first prom, and we- we pretty much ruined it for you. And- and we paid so much money for the tickets too, and you had to spend time getting ready and looking nice which means we wasted your time and money, and-”

 

Zoe only laughed. “It’s fine, there’s always next year, anyway.” She gave him a soft smile. “Besides, my friends’ happiness is more important to me than some school dance. I’d rather you guys enjoy yourselves than force you into something you don’t want.”

 

Evan didn’t reply, but he gave her an awkward smile, the guilty feeling leaving.

 

They made it to Five Guys, where Evan soon became conscious of the fact he was probably way too overdressed for a fast food restaurant. He quickly forgot about it, though, watching Connor trip into the peanuts, laughing with the others. Alana ordered bacon dogs for all of them, and they began to just talk and laugh together, and even had a mini food fight with their fries started by Zoe. In fact, they all forgot just how nicely dressed they were, the five of them covered in grease and ketchup once they finished their meal.

 

It was very late once they finally decided to head back to the car. Evan smiled as Alana drove them home, closing his eyes and leaning against the car door. Though prom didn’t go as expected, he still had an amazing night.


End file.
